


Run

by SemiAutoFanGirl (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SemiAutoFanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are always right behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I did in ten minutes.

_Ring around the rosie_

**He was running. He could hear them gaining on him.**

_Pocket full of posies_

**He was growing tired. He felt himself slow, unable to help it.**

_Ashes_

**He couldn't move.**

_Ashes_

**He was going to die.**

_We all fall_

**He turned, wanting to face his doom** _._

_Down_

**He didn't scream** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Still using my phone to type stuff, due to my computer being out of commission.


End file.
